Rarely Vulnerable
by Rei Star
Summary: Just a little one-shot that sets in episode sixteen.


**Me: I suck at updating my stories…**

**KC: Don't say that…**

**Me: Well, I do. Anyways, I'll try to update one of my stories soon, but no promises.**

**Kyoya: Rei Star doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club. The rights to the anime go to Bisco Hatori.**

**Tamaki: Let's start the story now! Yay!**

**Haruhi: Wait, I-I'm going to be with Hikaru in this one?!**

**Hikaru: What?**

**Tamaki: WHAT?! NO, MY LOVELY DAUGHTER CAN'T DATE THAT GINGER HEADED DEVIL! HARUHI, DON'T DO THIS! **_***Runs over to Haruhi and shakes her***_

**Haruhi: I AM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER, TAMAKI-SENPAI!**

**Me: So much for a quiet work area…**

**Tamaki: YOU! YOU ARE EVIL! YOU DON'T PAIR HARUHI WITH HIKARU OR KAROU! YOU PAIR HER UP WITH ME!**

**Hikaru: She's my toy!**

**Haruhi: I'm not a toy!**

The sky was a fade black with touches of grey here and there. The clouds were all bunched up together making the sky look like an over welling sea of black clouds. It was pouring down rain hard and the lighting and thunder illuminated the sky. To put it simply, it looked scary.

"That lighting is incredible." Karou Hitachiin said in awe as he stared at the sky.

"I hope they're staying out of the rain." Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka commented as he put his hands on the window and looked up to the clouds.

Kyoya Ootori absentmindedly scrutinized the sky with his arms crossed, wondering if Haruhi Fujioka and Hikaru Hitachiin, Karou's twin, were okay and out of the horrible weather.

Meanwhile, Tamaki Suoh paced around the pension in anxiety. The normally ecstatic French blond worried about the chestnut haired crossdresser. His mind played several scenarios about his 'daughter'.

"Tamaki-kun can't seem to settle down." Misuzu Sonoda, the owner of the Karuizawa pension and another crossdresser, stated to rather no one. At his voice, Tamaki forced his self away from his scenarios of him saving Haruhi from her paralysis.

"I'm just going to go pick them up." Tamaki took a step towards the door before he heard the phone ring.

"Yes, Pension Misuzu." Then Misuzu began to giggle. "Arai-kun, what is it?" Tamaki sighed and then started to take a couple of steps, yet again to the door. "Eh? Haruhi-chan and Hikaru-kun?" This quickly got Tamaki's attention as he looked towards Misuzu as he jerked his head towards him.

He nodded his head as he listened to Arai. "Got it. Hikaru-kun should have his cell with him, so I'll try calling." At this Honey and Karou joined Tamaki; all three wondering what was wrong. Misuzu hung up the phone as he looked at the three teenagers and told them:

"It sounds like Hikaru-kun left Haruhi-chan in front of Arai-kun's store, and headed back here on his own." Both Tamaki and Kaoru gasped as Misuzu continued. "He said that Haruhi-chan took off after him, this rain started to come down. That's when Arai-kun became worried and called over here." Tamaki took out his cell phone from his pocket and called Hikaru.

"Yeah, sir? Perfect timing. Could you send a car around for me? I couldn't catch any cabs." Hikaru stated.

"You stupid idiot! You just turn around right now and find Haruhi! What kind of person leaves a girl out in the rain like this by herself! Listen to me, Haruhi is afraid of thunder! When she is near thunder, she's terrified and can't move! Before you start indulging your overgrown jealously, think about what the other person is going through!" Tamaki shouted into the phone with anger.

"How was I supposed to know, if she never told me?" He put down his cell phone.

'"_I sure hope there aren't any thunderstorms."'_

'"_Did you just hear something?"'_

'"_Well, why don't we ask them? The sooner we go the better."'_

"How was I supposed to tell from that, you idiot?!" He shouted in anger as he began to run. He asked many people and looked as far as he could think of. Finally, he leaned down and panted. "D-damn," He puffed.

Right, then lighting struck and a golden cross was illuminated with light making it a breath taking sight. Hikaru looked up and noticed a rather small church. The brown doors were opened and water was at the entrance of them and he could see foot prints as well.

He quietly stepped into the church. "Haruhi? You in here, Haruhi? Haruhi?"

'"_You have to make sure to tell other people what you're feeling, or it won't get through to them. However… However, if you care enough for the other person, sometimes, it's important not to miss the subtle little hints that they drop."'_

'"_How could you tell that I'm feeling anxious about Kaoru?"'_

'"_Just because."'_

Haruhi was soaking wet with rain drops on her arms and legs. She was wearing a light blue dress and light brown sandals with a white big bow on the top of her feet near her toes which wasn't very good for the weather that it was currently. Her hands were on her ears, tight as if she would die if she let them go from their current position. Her face clearly displayed fear and pain as she cried and whimpered, shaking.

"Haruhi…" She opened her milk chocolate colored eyes that were still welling with tears. "Hika—" She managed out. Another flash of lighting struck and she whimpered louder as she hugged her knees tighter.

Hikaru quickly grabbed the white cloth from the table she was hiding under and threw it up. It landed on Haruhi, who looked up and got Hikaru's headphones placed on her ears. Hikaru sat down next to her and he took his arm on her left shoulder and brought closer to him. Haruhi's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry; for running off and leaving you, and for saying such mean things about your dear friend. I'm sorry, Haruhi."

"Thanks… Hikaru…" As she closed her eyes and leaned closer to him.

"H-hey, Haruhi?" She opened one eye. "Yeah?"

"I hope you don't mind me asking this, but why are you so afraid of thunder?" She opened both eyes, turned to him and sighed.

"I-I-It reminds me of my mother…" Hikaru could remember when Kyoya was telling the Host club about Haruhi, he did mention something about her mother being dead.

"W-w-when she died—S-s-she had to work later at her law firm with some other people and she w-w-was a victim of a shooting, a-a-a-and they never found the shooters… T-that night when I was alone and right after they told me she got s-s-shot and died right on the spot, it thundered." She started crying into his shoulder and hugged Hikaru.

Hikaru was baffled. He felt Goosebumps on his arms, a chill sneak its way up his spine and a blush appear on his cheeks.

"H-H-Haruhi… I'm so sorry; you didn't have to tell me… I wish I could have done something, anything. I wish I could just take that pain away. I'm really, really sorry." He whispered as he hugged her tightly back.

He looked at her face. Tears were streaming down her face like a waterfall, her eyes were red and puffy, and she had a faint blush on her cheeks and was shaking like a chiwawa.

_She acts so brave, but yet, she broke down. Now in this rare moment, she's so vulnerable._

**Karou and Honey: AWW!**

**Tamaki: AWWWW— wait, what am I doing?!**

**Me: Saying my story is fluffy and cute.**

**Mori: Fluffy?**

**KC: It's so fluffy!**

**Hikaru and Haruhi: I- wow… umm… **

**Me: Aww! You guys are blushing!**

**Kyoya: Check out Rei Star's Tumblr. The link is on her profile.**

**Me: I'll try to update one of my stories, but no promises! **

**Everyone: Peace! **


End file.
